


无赖四十四

by wwxxx



Category: BL - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-13 22:27:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16900992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wwxxx/pseuds/wwxxx





	无赖四十四

四十四

赖宗宪又一步算错了，弟弟在那个早晨离开后就再也没有回来，他手下的人已经查到了弟弟定居的地点，无论是在国内还是在国外。

但他没有去把人捞回来，他给弟弟足够的时间，等着人再次回到自己身边，可是弟弟却在发情期结束之后直接就又回到了丹麦。

赖佑声在那天早上的时候一打开自己房间的门就闻见了熟悉的味道，他以为妈妈来看他，赶紧下楼，顺着味道闯进了爸爸的房间。

只有爸爸裸着上半身坐在床头问他干什么，虽然没有看见人影，但是他的小鼻子特灵，坚信妈妈来过，可能是在和他捉迷藏。

所以他没有回答爸爸的问题，直接走到床边，掀开被子再确认一遍，还趴跪在床边的地上去看床底，床底就只有一条狭窄的缝，可是味道太浓了，他不相信人会不这里，最后搜寻无果，他又跑到房间的另一边去打开通往更衣室的门，更衣室的四壁都是墙壁一样高的衣柜，他挨个的打开，最后撇着嘴又去找爸爸。

“妈妈呢？”他问。

赖宗宪就坐在床上看着小孩一个人忙活了大半天没找到人，撇着嘴委屈的样子特好笑，他咧着嘴笑了一会儿，被满足性-欲的他心情格外愉悦，说：“谁跟你说你妈来过了？”

“我闻见了！”赖佑声窜上床，直接坐在他爸的大腿上，胳膊勾着大人的脖子摇摇晃晃耍赖，说：“你把他还给我！叫他出来！”

“他不在这，他走了。”

“上哪去了？！”赖佑声皱起眉头，爸爸的味道太难闻了，一股子宴会里弥漫的酒精味道，他不喜欢，没有妈妈好闻。

赖宗宪托着小孩的屁股叫人坐好省的掉下床去，说：“他会回来的。”

显然赖宗宪做的承诺没做数，所以赖佑声直接把妈妈的离开怪罪到他爸身上去了，他觉得本来好好的也许能哄回来，结果爸爸从中捣乱，人又被吓跑了，也不和他联系了，他气得不行，恨不能上去咬人一口，可是家长就是家长，真叫他咬他也不敢。

父子俩在这方面有了点隔阂，赖佑声还小，开始多了个心眼，以后还是先帮自己，在想着他这个不靠谱的爹。

上半年的学年快要结束，赖佑声终于等到了他妈再次发来的短信，问他想不想要去丹麦和他一起玩，他当然是愿意的，就看自己家那位家长怎么发话了。

这又过了的将近半年的时间让赖宗宪琢磨不透，他其实在心底里一直给自己画条时间的线，一开始是过了四月弟弟不来他就过去找，结果四月底时因为要和日本厂商那边谈生意，三次的洽谈完全把合同谈下来的时候五月都将要过完，又划条线说五月过完弟弟不来他就去丹麦直接把人揪回来，结果五月刚开始的时候大姑赖茜生了场不小的病，赖茜没有伴侣儿女，小叔赖留恩自家两个小的照顾不来，他作为赖家当家的，自然得给人安排好了，直到六月过半，他都没有定好去丹麦的行程，借口理由找多了他自己都不愿意信，想去又不愿去，自己都笑自己变得会害怕了，就想着等人自己回来。

其实还有个原因，他害怕他去了，弟弟在他看不住的时候又跑了，找人的那种急迫焦虑他“享受”了一年多，不愿意再遭那罪了，现在起码知道那小祖宗好好的待在那里。

这回儿子和他说他妈找他去丹麦玩，赖宗宪同意了，很爽快，什么条件都答应，还暗暗的给儿子一点儿暗示，能给你妈带回来就带回来。

赖佑声这回没理他爸，他光顾着自己幸福，他爸靠边去，欢欢喜喜的上了去丹麦的飞机，他爸的暗示抛到脑后去了。

到后来赖宗宪仔细琢磨了一下弟弟这是要干什么，一直以为弟弟想见儿子不久就会想见自己，一直心里美着这小祖宗很快就会回到自己身边，结果赖佑声在那里待了将近一个半月了，电话不接短信不回，他觉得事情不妙。

弟弟想跟自己争佑声的抚养权，这是他第一个想到的，这个想法让他浑身发凉，原来弟弟不仅要和自己撇清关系，就连佑声都要从他身边带走。

小兔崽子见妈忘爸，估计玩疯了都想不起来回家，这都快开学了都没点儿回信，赖宗宪坐不住了，但是坐不住他也不敢轻举妄动，有事出去在北欧谈生意，恨不能直接就过去弟弟那里问他什么意思，后来还是忍住了。

后来暑假过去大半，赖宗宪终于接通了儿子的手机，那边小兔崽子慵慵懒懒一声喂，气得他火直往脑袋顶冒，他尽量压着怒火，但声音还是听着阴森恐怖，问他准不准备回来上学了。

儿子说他还想再玩会儿，上学的事情不用担心，到时候一定会去，末了还小声的说铁定把妈妈哄回去，说完就匆忙挂断了电话，赖宗宪连说第二句话的机会都没得。

儿子好歹还想着自己，赖宗宪心里美了一点，但还是觉得儿子疼得不如闺女疼得够本，心里默默的想象着遥不可及的闺女，莫名的叹了口气。

这边刚有点舒心的事，王哲那边又开始有了点消息。

本来王家在王哲手里就已经将要没落苟延残喘着，上回弟弟虽然没有把魏箐一道送进去，但是送进去一个王哲也算是听话，当年哲科宣告破产，王家剩下的那点东西也被王家人分得七七八八，以为王家人会和王哲撇清关系，毕竟王哲掌握哲科的时候对自家人也不是很和气。

一个星期天赖宗宪去万盛参加酒会，在席上听人调侃，说席上少了个王哲，今天正好那人出狱，得等人到齐了才行。

在座各位的当年就赖宗宪和王哲斗得最狠，也都知道王哲这次进去不是拜赖宗宪所赐这人也算是主谋，调侃的时候都看着主角，那人勾着嘴角，拿起酒杯叫众人喝酒。

王哲对他没有威胁，他也就不去想，儿子和弟弟的事情占了心里的一大半，他管不了别人怎么调侃。

席上来了不少omega，有几个还在娱乐圈露过面，有个胆大的直接往他腿上坐，他没把人推开。

那个omega香香软软，还时不时的扭动着屁股，暧昧的磨着他的小腹，他竟然没什么兴致，心里更想弟弟了，反射性的想到回家那小崽子又要拿自己身上的omega气味说事，又想到弟弟早就不在家，自己的思维定式竟然一直没改过来，自嘲的笑了两声。

“您笑什么？”那个大胆的omega以为自己讨得了这个alpha的欢心，转过身子拿走赖宗宪手里的杯子，自己抿了一口。

他们这些在这种圈子里混的omega都知道赖家当家的一年多没包小的了，家里没有正主，倒是有一个孩子，人往高处爬，都想钓一钓，但是赖家当家一看就不好惹，没人真敢去动那块肥肉。

“没什么。”赖宗宪吻了一口那个omega的额头，西服裤子里突然一阵震动，是短信的提示。

自从弟弟开始和儿子短信联系后他就开始在意这个了，他没顾腿上omega开心的跟多花一样往自己想往自己肩上趴，直接把人从腿上推了下去，寻西服裤子里的手机。

手机号码仍然陌生，短信内容很简单：“江都新世纪。”

江都新世纪那套宅子赖宗宪自己都快遗忘了，那时小小的弟弟怀着佑声，在屋子里来回踱步的时候十分可爱，那时弟弟的性子是像是团棉花，打一拳进去还会柔柔的裹着你的手。

酒席中途离席，赖宗宪叫司机提前下了班，开着车独自前往江都的那套宅子，夏天的晚上马路两旁都是晚饭后出来散步的人，去江都要穿过市中心的街道，所以堵了一些，赖宗宪手指头敲着方向盘，眼睛死死的盯着悬着的红绿灯，等待时间一秒秒的过去。

车厢里打着很低的冷气，赖宗宪的后背却开始冒汗，他有些激动，不用再反复回想弟弟回国发情时两个人那场令人回味的性-事，不用再翻来覆去的摩挲新拍的那几张照片，他在心里打好腹稿，计划着该怎样和弟弟好好谈谈。

时间总会在你急着去见某个人的时候显得分外长，赖宗宪进了江都的住宅区就直直的开往自己的那套宅子，整个江都园占地很广，也是低密度的富人住宅区，他的那套在园区的角落，周围围着的是园区的东湖，依水而建的田园风格，夜里光线很暗，比园区的其他区域静谧很多。

拔车钥匙的时间都不愿意浪费，他直接开门下了车，站在车边的时候抬头望了一眼弟弟之前喜欢待着看他下班的那个窗子，并没有亮光。

宅子的大院虽然被定时来清理的人打扫得很干净，可感觉没什么人的气息，并不像是有人来过。

“阿囡！”赖宗宪叫了一声，只有后面的东湖上冒了个鱼吐出来的水泡。

他已经有些失态了，见弟弟的心情太迫切，喊弟弟乳名的时候都有些破音，他环顾了一下四周，一片漆黑，只有东湖是深蓝的。

隐约听见背后的脚步声，他转过身，没来得及辨清楚扑向自己的是什么，反射性的用手挡了一下。

尖刀插入手臂的感觉并不好受，但所幸插入得够利索，竟然有一瞬间还没有感觉到疼痛，赖宗宪抬起膝盖猛的顶了一下面前人的腹部，那个人吼了一声后把插进他胳膊的刀直接拔了出来。

那个通过那个吼声赖宗宪就已经能够判别来者是谁，他摸了一下手臂上的刀伤，是一把匕首，把手臂刺了个对穿，他嘶了一声，说：“你这样就不只是进监狱这么简单了，何必呢王哲？”

“哼。”王哲不屑于回答赖宗宪的问题，在外人看来是他王哲贪图享乐一步步把家业拖垮，可谁知这里面又有多少赖家操纵的舆论成分，他们赖家才是背地里使阴招的人，老一辈就一直不对付，现在直接往监狱里送，他不甘心。

在对家眼里是没有隐私的，赖宗宪和弟弟的那点事儿圈子里都已经谈烂，想要把人引出来对他来说并不是件困难的事，唯一有些难办的就是没有钱找帮手，那就只得靠自己了。

他握着匕首的手腕转了转，在即将冲过去的时候换了一个方位，光线很暗，导致人的反应速度慢许多，本来是冲向心脏的尖刃被胳膊的撞击而脱离了轨迹，朝着赖宗宪的胃部扎过去。

一股温热的液体从胃部上涌，冲过喉管，鼻腔里的热流都冲进了气管里，呛得他一阵反胃。

手上不能懈怠，腹部的力度减轻了些，赖宗宪用胳膊肘抵了一下面前的人，把腹部的刀拔出来转身甩进了东湖里。

两处刀伤出血让他没有资本再和人斗，alpha被欺压后内心的愤怒让他释放大量的费洛蒙从而提高了血液中的肾上腺素的浓度，他像是争夺领地的雄狮一般把王哲推得一阵倒退，又走上前去抬起拳头猛的在人脸上挥了两拳，那条受伤的胳膊因为大脑的兴奋而不再感知疼痛，而是一种酥麻的感觉，王哲扑倒在地，他转身踉跄着走出院子，开车点火。

腹部酸胀带着痛感，他狼狈的驱车离开，在被刺中的那一瞬间他竟然开始惧怕死亡，和弟弟的纠缠还没有了结，弟弟还没有亲口说原谅两个字，他唯一的念头就是不能就这么稀里糊涂的死掉。

昏昏沉沉的思考着他自己先前的做法，等着弟弟给自己递台阶都变得愚蠢至极，那可是他最疼的人。

他握着方向盘在驾驶座无奈的笑了起来，腹部的动作挤压着血一股股的往外冒，嗓子处卡着的血痰让他更加猛烈的咳了两下，耳鸣晕眩逐渐代替感官，最后只有一声鸣笛和汽车碰撞的巨响。


End file.
